La escuela real
by Cony 98
Summary: Cuando Sakura llega a Konoha, escuela para la realeza, se encuentra mas problemas de lo que le gustaria ya que al parecer Sasuke uchiha y sus amigos han decidido que sera divertido molestarla . Sakura, una simple campesina, vivira la mayor experiencia de su vida cuando ingrese a la escuela y encuentre al amor, rivalidades, amistad y por sobre todo una vida de secretos que amenazan
1. Humillación

Fuego… Espadas… Sangre… Capas… Frio.. Mucho frio.

-KUMIKOOO - Me desperté sobresaltada con el grito que ese hombre había proferido .

Los recuerdos de esa noche eran borrosos pero me perseguían a través de los sueños, pero ese grito era algo nuevo y no estaba del todo segura que fuera real.

-Kumiko – Susurre. Es un nombre hermoso, fue lo primero que pensé al pronunciar el nombre.

-¿Dijisteis algo? – pregunto mi madre, Shizune una mujer alta y delgada con los ojos y él cabello del color ébano.

Sobresaltándome y haciendo que los últimos vestigios del sueño desaparecieran le conteste.

-Nada.

Abrí los ojos y mire mi reflejo en las ventanas del carruaje y pude ver a una campesina con los ojos verdes y el pelo rosa.

Mi aspecto había generado muchas burlas por lo que rápidamente aparte la mirada.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba sintiendo el suave balanceo del carruaje.

-Falta poco – respondió. Mire que en sus manos se encontraba un cepillo, al seguir mi mirada me sonrío –Ven aquí te peinare.

Siguiendo su orden me arrodille frente a ella y empezó a desenredarme el cabello tras lo cual puso un listo rojo sobre mi cabello haciendo que dos mechones cayeran por mis sienes.

Al mirar por la ventana vi el castillo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Con altas torres y regias estructuras de piedra, las murallas no podían esconder semejante castillo.

-¿Estas segura de que nos recibirá?- pregunte no muy convencida de que la antigua sensei de mi madre nos recibiera en su hogar.

Con la irritación brillando en sus ojos contesto un seco "Si" para después voltear a ver el maravilloso castillo.

Al poco tiempo pudimos vislumbrar las grandes verjas que conformaban la entrada. Frente a este se encontraba una mujer, aparentemente esperándonos.

Tsunade. Recordaba haberla visto en alguna ocasión pero a un así su belleza me impacto. Con sus ojos color miel y su rubio pelo sujetado en dos coletas además de una piel blanca, no aparentaba la edad que tenia. 46 si mi madre decía la verdad.

Con la ayuda del chofer bajamos del carruaje y mi madre sonrió a Tsunade.

-Ya era hora Shizune – oí decir a Tsunade con una inconfundible nota de orden.

Mi madre al oírla solo dio un respingo y se apresuro a llegar a su lado, donde rápidamente empezaron a cuchichiar. Ignorándolas fui a donde estaba el chofer bajando nuestros baúles y le pregunte si podía ayudarle.

Negando con la cabeza señalo hacia donde se encontraba mi madre, que al parecer me llamaba. Camine hacia ella mirando los altos muros y pensé que era impenetrable , al llegar junto a mi madre mis ojos coincidieron con los de Tsunade y por un momento creí ver un brillo en ellos.

-Sakura, Shizune- llamo Tsunade- síganme.

Entrando por las verjas pudimos ver un gran jardín repleto de todas las flores que podía yo a imaginar, del lado este se extendía un gran bosque del que solo llegaban sombras.

Del oeste pude ver un gran lago. Y frente a mi se encontraba un grandioso edificio.

En el centro del jardín pude ver que se hallaban muchas jovencitas, pero lo extraordinario no eran ellas si no sus vestimentas. Vestidos de las mas finas telas llevaban puestas y los pocos jóvenes que pudo vislumbrar estaban vestidos con las mismas ricas telas.

Adornando sus cabezas, las mujeres, llevaban tiaras y, los hombres, coronas. Aunque no todos llevaban este signo que los representaba como príncipes y princesas.

-Realeza- titubee – son de la realeza.

Con los ojos muy abiertos los mire con la curiosidad reflejada en mis ojos. Pude notar que aquellos jóvenes también nos miraban no con curiosidad, como yo, sino con un evidente desprecio.

Al escuchar una risa dirigí mi mirada y pude ver que era Tsunade.

-Que – espete. Sin perder la sonrisa Tsunade miro a mi madre.

-No se lo dijisteis Shizune- sin esperar una respuesta volteo a verme- esta es una escuela para la realeza, no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras.

Dudaba que sucediera. Aunque en el reino de donde vengo tenia su propia familia real, y visitantes de la realeza, yo nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien noble.

Y si las tiaras y coronas no mentían, estaba a solo unos pasos de verdaderos príncipes y princesas.

Mis amigas no me lo creerán, sonreí para mis adentros. Pero al recordarlas sentí una punzada de dolor y un estremecimiento paso por mi cuerpo. Lo único que quedaba de ellas era frio.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mi madre.

-Si solo… nada.

No muy segura de mi respuesta volteo a ver a Tsunade que se había detenido para saber que estaba pasando.

A mis oídos llegaron los murmullos de aquellos príncipes y princesas.

-Mira su ropas- murmuro una de ellas con el cabello y los ojos rojos era muy bella, pero su voz tenia un tono venenoso. En su cabeza reposaba una tiara, por lo que tendría que ser de la realeza.

Estaban a la sombra de un gran arbol y ellas se encontraban sentadas sobre un banco.

-Que vergüenza- contesto la otra con el mismo tono venenoso, aunque en su cabeza no había ninguna tiara podía ver que llevaba uno de aquellos costosos vestidos. Con los ojos morados y el cabello rubio era hermosa, pero no por eso menos desagradable que la otra.

-Aquí no damos limosnas campesina – oí que grito uno, a lo que los demás empezaron a reírse.

Rechinando los dientes voltee a ver a quien me había gritado y me encontré con los ojos mas negros que había visto en mi vida, mas negro que la noche mas oscura. Aunque el cabello era igual de negro la luz del sol arrancaba destellos azules. Un príncipe pensé.

Era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en toda mi vida pero a su alrededor había una sensación de peligro que me hizo dar un pasa atrás.

-Vamos, si vienes y limpias mis botas puede que te de una moneda- volvió a decir el príncipe con lo que consiguió otra ronda de ricitas. Roja de la rabia me dirigí hacia el y cuando llegue frente a el para decirle unas cuantas cosas volvió a hablar- Campesina crees que tengo todo el día.

-Sakura- me hablo mi madre desde la entrada del edificio.

-Maldito Arrogante, Prepotente- mascullaba para mi mientras caminaba alejándome de aquel grupo que parecía estar muriéndose de risa- Pero que se ha creído ese engreído.

Con mas rabia de la que había sentido jamás me dirigí hacia mi madre. La cual me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Nada mama- respondí a su pregunta silenciosa.

Estábamos reuniéndonos con Tsunade cuando se escucho por todo el lugar un sonoro "GONG".

-Tendremos que esperar a que los alumnos se dirijan a sus aulas- dijo Tsunade.

Cuando mire hacia el interior supe por que dijo eso Tsunade. Los alumnos atestaban aquel estrecho pasillo haciendo cualquier tipo de entrada imposible.

Después de 5 minutos el pasillo se vacío haciendo que empezáramos a avanzar.

Dirigiendo mi mirada hacia atrás pude distinguir el grupo que se había burlado de mi conformado por varios alumnos.

Buscándolo en el grupo pude distinguir a un joven de cabellos castaños hasta media espalda pero era sujetado casi al final y los ojos eran de un plata hermoso, sobre su cabeza no había ninguna corona por lo que supuse no era un príncipe.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba el grosero no tenia corona sin embargo yo lo había supuesto que era un príncipe.

Restándole importancia a ese hecho pude ver una mata rubia de un joven con los ojos azules, el era el único que no reía y no podía dejar de preguntarme porque.

Mire a la rubia y a la pelirroja y vi que se reían y me señalaban mientras que otra con el pelo rosa oscuro adornada por una tiara y los ojos negros solo sonreía con suficiencia.

A su lado se encontraba un pelirrojo con los ojos aguamarina mas bellos que había visto, sobre su frente se podía ver un tatuaje que combinaba con su corona.

Y no había nadie mas a donde fue don grosero, me pregunte mientras alcanzaba a mi madre.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de Tsunade pude ver a dos hombres con unas capas que no dejaban de verles nada. Cuando los vi sentí un frio arrollador, implacable, un frio como el de ese día.

Temblando de los pies a la cabeza mi madre me vio y ahogo un grito al verme en ese estado.

El grito alarmo a todos y Tsunade quien volteo a vernos me vio y rápidamente ordeno que uno de esos hombres me llevara al despacho.

-Pero que le pasa- oí p=reguntar a Tsunade a través de la niebla que me cubría.

-Eso es de lo que quería hablarte- dijo mi madre- El frio la alcanzo Tsunade.

Lo ultimo que oí antes de que me tragara la oscuridad fue un crack que sonó por todo el despacho.


	2. Seminconsciencia

El principio esta un poco confuso pero mas adelanTe esto sera explicado.

Gracias guest por comentar y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste.A través de la neblina que el dolor causaba en mi cuerpo sentí unos brazos que me sostenían y algo que me rodeaba.

* * *

-Llévala..mi esc..torio- grito Tsunade, pero la neblina solo dejaba que oyera retazos.

Los brazos que me sostenían me llevaron hacia una superficie dura y me dejo allí. Al dejarme me pude dar cuenta que lo que me rodeaba era la capa negra de un guardia, y por alguna razón esta hizo que el frio aumentara haciendo que me doblara del dolor.

-AHHH –me oí gritar del dolor.

-Que venga Jiro- Escuche a un lado mío.

\- Lo siento Hokage Jiro esta de misión- dijo el guardia que me había dejado en el escritorio, después escuche pasos que se iban alejando de mi.

-NOO –escuche en la lejanía- traigan … Katon…único… rápido- no pude oír bien la conversación pero "Katon" fue lo único que llamo mi atención. Los guardias rápidamente abandonaron el despacho dejando un silencio sofocante atrás.

Minutos después se oyeron mas pasos que entraban en el despacho y se detenían, pero unos pasos se detuvieron justo a mi lado, con esfuerzo abrí los ojos y pude ver que un guardia estaba frente a mí.

-Me llamo Hokage- dijo aquel guardia con una profunda voz.

Se que le contestaron por que oí el murmullo de la voz, pero mis oídos no estaban cooperando y no me dejaban escuchar mas que al guardia a mi lado.

-Usted sabe cual es mi respuesta- dijo el guardia junto a mi.

No sabia de que hablaban pero podía distinguir el fastidio en la vos del guardia.

Igual que antes oí el murmullo mucho mas fuerte pero no podía alcanzar a distinguir las palabras que venían del otro lado del despacho.

-Si acepto…-Fue lo único que alcance a oír antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Con el dolor y el frio instalado en mi cuerpo puedo sentir la dureza del escritorio de Tsunade, pero eso nos es lo único que sentía. Una extraña calidez fluía por mi cuerpo haciendo que tanto el frio como el dolor desaparecieran poco a poco.

-Katon esta funcionando sigue así- oí exclamar a Tsunade.

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos pude ver a una figura cerniéndose sobre mi. Sobresaltándome pude sentir claramente sus labios sobre los míos.

Me estaba besando. Pensé abriendo demasiado mis ojos, cuando vi a sus ojos solo pude ver una oscuridad amenazaba con tragarme.

Pude notar que la calidez que fluía por mi cuerpo provenía de sus labios el cual parecía hacer que el frio disminuyera a pasos agigantados. La calidez hacia que el cansancio se apoderada de mi cuerpo por lo que parpadee lentamente y volví a mirar a sus ojos

Sabiendo que mi batalla contra el sueño estaba perdida cerré lentamente mis parpados mientras veía a aquellos ojos tan oscuros , y oyendo los sollozos de mi madre.

-Katon es suficiente esta fuera de peligro- oí a través de la bruma que me envolvía. Sentí que Katon, que era el que me besaba, se separaba de mi haciendo que la calidez también se fuera, por lo que lo extrañe inmediatamente- Sabes perfectamente que ahora es tu responsabilidad si no…

Oí sus pasos alejarse pero por mas que quise oír el resto de aquella frase la oscuridad fue implacable y volvió a tragarme.

Horas después desperté en una gran cama la cual era rodeada por unas cortinas muy finas que tapaban mi vista, a mi derecha pude ver que habia una silla que tenia una manta sobre ella, imagine que mi madre había estado sentada ahí.

No entendía para que eran las cortinas que rodeaban la cama y que por alguna razón me molestaban mucho. Con mucho esfuerzo me senté en la orilla de la cama y, cuando se me paso el mareo que había sentido, abrí las cortinas.

Con la sorpresa pintada en mi rostro mire que don grosero estaba en otra cama igual que la mía, con la diferencia de que sus cortinas estaban abiertas y la silla perfectamente acomodada.

Pero lo que me sorprendió no fue el hecho de que estuviera en la enfermería, porque después de pensarlo un rato adivine que seria una enfermería, si no el hecho de que pareciera tan frágil.

Su piel tenia un aspecto cenizo y respiraba con dificultad, pero a un así me parecía muy adorable y guapo, que pensara eso me hacia pensar que estaba loca. Busque por su cuerpo alguna señal de que podría haberle pasado para estar en la enfermería pero no encontré nada, estaba por volverme a acostar cuando su voz me sobresalto.

-Piensas mirarme todo el día – dijo lentamente como si le costara, pero aun así pude apreciar el tono despreciativo. Yo simplemente me agarre de las cortinas al haber sido sorprendida mirándolo tan exhaustivamente.

Al ver que no contestaba volteo su cara hacia la ventana, que hasta ese momento no había visto y la cual proveía al cuarto de luz.

-Hmph.

Extrañada al oírlo volví mi vista hacia el y pude observar que ahora era el él que me miraba. Con la ira construyéndose dentro de mi cerré las cortinas y fui hasta mi cama, no entendía por que me despreciaba por verlo si el también lo estaba haciendo, sabia que estaba siendo irracional pero no podía parar. Cuando estaba por acostarme y olvidarme de nuestro pequeño encuentro lo oí llamarme.

-S-sa-kura.

Hablo entrecortadamente tan bajo que creí que estaba sufriendo, lo cual hizo que abriera mis cortinas rápidamente. Al observarlo vi que estaba igual que antes solo que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte lo mas amable posible, olvidando su anterior comentario.

El podría ser muy grosero conmigo pero yo no seria igual a el, eso me había enseñado mi madre.

Al oírme abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verme, parecía sorprendido como si esperara que no contestara. Desde tan cerca pude ver como se ponía increíblemente pálido, y con el pánico acechándome me acerque rápidamente a el hasta quedar a un lado suyo.

-¿Q..que puedo ha…hacer por - tartamudee.

-Hmph.

-Oyes hablo enserio- dije cuando solo hizo ese extraño sonido- ¿Qué hago?.

-Hmph- Dijo haciendo que la ira me invadiera al no contestarme correctamente - Dame el vaso que esta detrás de ti en la mesa- extrañada mire hacia atrás y pude ver que efectivamente había una mesa de madera, sobre la cual había un vaso con agua.

Cuando agarre el vaso y me voltee a verlo pude ver que el vaso no contenía agua sino un liquido de color metálico azul, lo mire a los ojos mientras le ofrecía el vaso, pero el simplemente me observo.

-Tsk- chasqueo con fastidio, al ver que lo seguí viendo movió sus brazos lentamente como si le pesaran- no puedo levantar los brazos- dijo muy débilmente con lo que creo era vergüenza.

Supongo que tenia motivos para estar avergonzado ya que el me había humillado en el patio y ahora lo estaba ayudando, pensé mientras me subía a la cama y le daba el liquido metálico. Mientras se lo tomaba pude ver que hacia varias muecas pero aun así se lo termino todo.

Me baje de la cama con una sonrisa al haberlo ayudado, ya que desde siempre me había gustado curar a la gente.

Cuando los aldeanos enfermos llegaban con mi madre muchas veces yo los cuidaba y a veces era la que los curaba, pero cuando eso ocurría siempre terminaba exhausta. Yo siempre soñé con ser la curandera del rey ya que tenia la capacidad de curar con energía, lo cual era muy raro, y era un requisito para ser la curandera del rey, pero desde muy chica mi madre me dijo que eso era algo imposible ya que ese puesto solo era ocupado por hombres. Podría curarlo pensé.

-Ya vete- le oí decir, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Que- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Hmph.

-Te ayude y eso es lo único que dices- mi voz se iba haciendo mas y mas alta conforme hablaba- No lo puedo creer- espete mientras me iba a mi cama.

Cerré las cortinas fuertemente y me acosté muy enojada, ni siquiera sabia su nombre y ya me había hecho enojar mas que nadie en el mundo, no lo podía creer y yo que casi me ofrecía a curarlo en serio soy una estúpida.

Cuando me tape con las sabanas me di cuenta que el frio no había vuelto desde el incidente en el despacho de Tsunade, me alegre mucho ya que lo peor era los días después de que el frio me atacará haciendo que me doblara del dolor por días.

Con el alivio recorriendo mi cuerpo me dormí tranquilamente.

-Sakura despierta- oí decir mientras me movían para despertarme.

-Mmm – fue lo único que pude oír ya que no quería despertar, sabia que había dormido muy poco ya que el cuerpo me pesaba.

\- jajaja- rio mi madre- Vamos Tsunade nos espera.

Resignada a que no dormiría mas me senté en la cama mientras restregaba mis ojos, con la ayuda de mi madre me vestí y me peine.

Cuando mire hacia la cama de el estaba vacía lo que me hizo preguntarme cuanto tiempo había dormido realmente.

Caminamos mucho pero realmente no puse atención por donde íbamos ya que tenia mucho sueño pero cuando oí muchos murmullos levante la vista y vi que caminábamos por una especie de comedor y muchos de los alumnos se encontraban sentados en las mesas que había. Muchos comían cosas que yo nunca había visto pero que tenia un aspecto bastante caro, y otros solo se agrupaban y hablaban. Por suerte esta vez nadie nos puso atención.

-Creí que íbamos al despacho de Tsunade- le dije a mi madre al ver que nos dirigíamos a una puerta enorme sobre la cual había un cuadro con una pareja pintada que me hizo sentir nostalgia.

\- A si es.

-Ayer no vinimos por aquí- le dije mientras volteaba a verla.

-Ayer – rio mi madre- llevamos aquí una semana Sakura.

Una semana. Pensé con dolor, con razón no había sentido las secuelas del frio.

-Pero eso no explica que no vallamos al despacho de Tsunade- dije intentando ignorar el dolor de haber perdido una semana por culpa de frio.

-Lo que sucede es que Tsunade tiene dos despachos y ahora esta en ese- me explico mientras apuntaba a la puerta que estaba debajo del cuadro.

Asintiendo observe el comedor y pude ver que como todo se veía muy fino, grandes ventanales desde el techo hasta la mitad de la pared adornaban las paredes. Entre estas había muchos cuadros de reyes y todos se distinguían por que las parejas tenían grandes y hermosas coronas sobres sus cabezas.

Hacia el fondo era donde estaba el despacho de Tsunade y a su izquierda había una puerta doble de cristal por la cual se podía ver un gran jardín con muchas esculturas de mármol y grandes arboles.

Cuando voltee al frente pude ver que estábamos frente al despacho de Tsunade, y en los lados había dos de los guardias encapuchados. Al verlos sentí las garras del frio subir por mi cuerpo pero el recuerdo de la calidez que sentí antes la hizo retroceder, con esta batalla ganada sonreí y mire como los guardias habrían las puertas del despacho.

Avance hacia las puerta y sentí las miradas de los guardias, aun no Comprendía como era que sabia que me miraban si sus caras estaban en las sombras por la capucha pero yo lo sabia.

Al entrar completamente al despacho la puerta fue cerrada. Mi madre se acerco rápidamente al escritorio done Tsunade estaba sentada.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste – me dijo Tsunade- tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar.

Mi madre se coloco a un la de la ventana que había allí y miro en la lejanía con tristeza, lo que me hizo preguntarme de que quería hablar Tsunade.

-¿ Y eso seria?- pregunte.

-En calidad de que te vas a quedar.

\- Supongo que de sirvienta- dije totalmente confundida, eso era lo que me habia dicho mi madre.

-Que, por su puesto que no- negó Tsunade rápidamente haciendo que la confusión creciera en mi- Tu tienes dos opciones- dijo mas calmada.

\- Dos opciones- dije lentamente al voltear a ver a mi madre vi que su cara pasaba de la felicidad a la preocupación, Cuales seria esas dos opciones que la tenían así.

\- Si dos- dijo mientras ponía sus manos bajo su barbilla- Fingirás ser una noble- al oírla no pude evitar reír ya que era imposible que nadie creyera que yo era una noble, Tsunade solo levanto una ceja pero prosiguió como Si no la hubiera interrumpido- o ser una guerrera.

-¿Guerrera?- pregunte- ¿Cómo quien?.

-Como los que custodian mi despacho, los que abrieron la puerta hace un momento.

Al oír eso palidecí rápidamente ya que los guardias me daban mucho miedo y me aterraba llegar a ser una de ellos, pero la cuestión era cual de las dos opciones elegiría ya que las dos eran igual de imposible.

* * *

Chicas y chicos ustedes que quieren que haga sakura :

Fingir ser una noble

O

Entrenar para ser guerrera

Espero sus Reviews.


	3. Una decicion importante

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron.y agregaron la historia a favoritos.

* * *

Pasaron casi diez minutos hasta que Sakura asimilo los que Tsunade había dicho. Sakura estaba sumamente confundida sobre cual opción decidir ya que de las dos opciones, una la aterraba y la otra le parecía completamente ridícula. Sabia que lo que decidiera seria de suma importancia para su futuro. Estaba a solo un paso de la histeria cuando oyó una voz profunda, oscura y muy atrayente susurrarle al oído.

 _Guerrera. Tu eres una guerrera_.

Sobresaltándose Sakura miro hacia todos lados para ver quien le había susurrado pero vio que en el despacho no había nadie mas que Tsunade y su madre, las cuales la veían inquisitivamente por su sobresalto. Calmándose un poco observo a su alrededor y lo único que parecía extraño era una de las cortinas que ahí había y se movía al compas del viento que al parecer no se oía ni se sentía, por las cortinas entreabiertas se atisbaba un poco de verde tal ves del bosque. Quizás había imaginado aquella voz, o seguramente su mente estaba jugando con ella como había ocurrido varias veces en el pasado, si era eso su mente había jugado con ella decidió.

Al haber llegado a una conclusión racional obtuvo la satisfacción de sentir como su cuerpo se liberaba de los nervios, después de pensar un rato sobre sus opciones llego a la conclusión mas razonable. Sabia desde el principio cual iba a elegir, fingir ser una noble, pero no por eso había evitado los nervios que la habían asaltado y el haber considerado la otra opción, sabia que era la opción mas racional y aceptaba que seria difícil pero podía vivir con ello.

-Lo he decidido- dije totalmente segura de mi respuesta- Fingiré ser una noble.

 _NOO._

El grito retumbó tan fuerte que los oídos de Sakura quedaron zumbando durante un momento, cuando estos se recuperaron volteo a ver a Tsunade la cual tenia una mueca de total disgusto y desagrado en su cara, no entendía el porque del grito pero solo consiguió confundirse.

-Pues si no quieres no- mascullo por lo bajo totalmente confundida.

 _Tu deber es ser un_ guerrera.

Sakura observo discretamente a su alrededor sabia que no podia ser su mente jugando con ella por que era la segunda vez. Mi deber fue lo que dijo aquella voz, que querrá decir con eso.

 _Ve a un lugar privado_. Ordeno aquella voz tan oscura, yo inmediatamente obedecí aunque no se porque.

-Tsunade me gustaría pensar un poco en privado- Tsunade me volteo a ver y señalo una puerta que estaba en una esquina.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia allá y al entrar vi que se trataba de una especie de sala aislada, probablemente para conversaciones privadas. Cuando cerré la puerta fui hacia la ventana y la abrí, tenia el presentimiento de que ahí estaba mi respuesta.

-¿Por que es mi deber?- le pregunte al viento mientras me recargaba en el ventanal.

 _Para que descubras la verdad_.

Le parecía realmente surrealista lo que le estaba sucediendo pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía correcto tener esa conversación.

 _Si tu quieres saber por que sobreviviste al frio debes ser una guerrera._

Con un jadeo se llevo las manos a su boca para ver hacia todos lados. Como es que esa voz sabia lo del frio, no tenia la menor idea. Pero esa respuesta le dijo que es lo que tenia que hacer. Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigi hacia la puerta cerrando la ventana tras de mi.

-Seré un guerrera- respondí en cuanto Salí de aquel cuarto.

Sakura había respondido mas alto de lo habitual pero Tsunade seguía con la misma expresión mirando hacia ventana por la cual se podía ver el bosque ya que las cortinas estaban completamente abiertas. Al oírla hablar Tsunade volteo a verla interrogativamente por lo que Sakura volvió a repetir su respuesta.

-Dije que seré una guerrera- a la cara de Tsunade le volvió la expresión de hace un momento, de desagrado y disgusto.

Oficialmente este es el momento mas contradictorio de toda mi vida pensó Sakura, quiere o no quiere que sea una guerrera Tsunade. Mas confundida de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, y valla que le habían pasado cosas confusas, Sakura observo a Tsunade mientras esta trataba de serenarse, en un instante Tsunade controlo sus emociones y la miro largamente, dando un suspiro cerro por un momento los ojos mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Esta bien- abrió los ojos y en ellos se podía leer la resignación- acepto tu decisión en unos momentos vendrá Katon para mostrarte cuales serán tus aposentos.

Por alguna razón el nombre era familiar pero no podía decir de donde.

Flasback.

 _ **-NOO –escuche en la lejanía- traigan … Katon…único… rápido- no pude oír bien la conversación pero "Katon" fue lo único que llamo mi atención.**_

Fin flashback.

Oh, ahora recordaba de donde le era familiar el nombre. Asintió a lo dicho por Tsunade hasta que abruptamente recordó que era el hombre que la había besado. Con un grito estrangulado Sakura empezó a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces, pero Tsunade no le ponía atención a ella si no a su madre la cual estaba atrás de ella.

-¿Ya decidiste?- le oí decir a Tsunade.

-Si Tsunade. Seré tu ayudante personal- dicho eso Tsunade sonrió.

Tsunade Se paro de su asiento y se volteo hacia la chimenea, la cual no había visto hasta ese momento y camino unos pasos hacia ella.

Me di cuenta que todavía no había dejado de negar con la cabeza por que unos cabellos se metieron en mi campo de visión por el movimiento. Resignada, acepte el hecho de tendría que ver a Katon tan pronto, aunque realmente era una semana, Sakura decidió que su día no podía ser peor. Ya que había aceptado el ser una guerrera gracias a una extraña voz que la convenció, lo cual la aterraba, había perdido una semana de su vida, y Katon el guerrero que la había besado por primera vez estaba a unos minutos de estar frente a ella. Por esas razones sabia que su día no podría ser peor.

Tock. Tock. Tock.

El golpeteo en la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones y volteo hacia la puerta para ver como entraba don grosero. Nunca digas que tu día no puede empeorar por que es un hecho que lo hará, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Lo siento Hokage. Katon no vendrá ya que tiene unos problemas de vestimenta.

Con un suspiro Tsunade rodeo el escritorio y se puso a un lado mío.

-Esta bien Sasuke tu servirás.

Así que se don grosero se llama Sasuke por alguna razón sentía que no le quedaba ese nombre, ignorando ese hecho vio como Sasuke alzaba una ceja ante lo dicho por Tsunade.

-Supongo que si.

Encogiéndose de hombros espero a la orden de Tsunade.

-Quiero que lleves a Sakura a la torre 3ª y le ayudes en todo lo que necesité.

Con un asentimiento Sasuke volteo a verme, al reconocerme sonrió socarronamente y se volteo para empezar a caminar. Por un momento me quede petrificada hasta que sentí un empujón en mi espalda saliendo del shock empecé a correr tras de Sasuke, ya que imaginaba que la dejaría para que se las apañara sola.

Sin pensar en que consecuencias tendría su decisión.

* * *

-Que decidió.

Una voz gutural se oyó en aquel cuarto oscuro.

Riendo el hombre que estaba en la ventana se acerco a la antorcha, en la que estaban reunidos nueve hombres. Las luz de la antorcha bailaba sobre sus rostros haciendo que se vieran espeluznantes. La ventana se tapo firmemente por una gruesa cortina que no dejaba que entrara un solo rayo de luz, cuando aquel hombre se retiro. Al llegar a su sitio le respondió al que parecía ser el líder.

-Guerrera.

Todos los presentes rieron y algún atrevido palmeo a aquel hombre.

-Sabia que eras bueno manipulando, pero nunca imagine que tanto.

Ante lo dicho por este hombre que estaba justo al frente al líder, otra ronda de risas apareció pero fue mas corta.

-No fue difícil- respondió- nunca ha entrado en contacto con nuestra magia, al menos no conscientemente.

-Pero eso esta por terminar- dijo el líder- Ella será nuestra mas letal y mejor asesina- Y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron. Jajaja guerrera fue el que gano con un 4 a 1. Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que me digieran que tal les pareció el capitulo.

Por aclarar algo todas los secretos y confusiones se irán revelando con el tiempo asi que no se desesperen.

Espero su comentarios.

Besos

;)

Gracias a:

Cinlayj2 por comentar pero ya viste que gano guerrera y a mi también me parecería lindo que fingiera ser noble .

Y también myu viste que la opción por la que botaste fue la ganadora


	4. Mis nuevas compañeras

Bueno cabe decir que me decepciono profundamente el no haber recibido ningún comentario si no fuera por las personas de ( que es donde también subo la historia) yo no habría continuado la historia.

Espero que este capitulo si les guste.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del despacho se cerraron todas las conversaciones empezaron otra vez y vi como algunas personas me señalaban no tan discretamente. Con un sentimiento de deja vú corrí hacia Sasuke hasta estar a su lado el cual había girado hacia la puerta de la derecha que iba a los bosques.

Pasamos por las enormes puertas de cristal y pude ver el jardín mas hermoso y opulento que había visto jamás. El jardín de la entrada, que vi el día que llegue, no podía compararse con este.

En el centro había una gran fuente de piedra que tenia a una plebeya con un jarrón decorado con joyas y dibujos llamativos, el jarrón estaba inclinado y de ahí era de donde salía el agua.

Alrededor había muchas esculturas y todas eran de reyes y reinas haciendo las cosas mas nimias, como leer, coser, pasear e incluso una reina gitana bailaba. Todo esto en armonía con grandes arbustos y rosales de todos colores. También se podía ver grandes arboles los cuales tenían mesas y bancos para comer o relajarse.

No me di cuenta que había quedado embobada hasta que Sasuke carraspeo, el se encontraba al otro lado del jardín en la entrada de un laberinto de arbustos de casi 3 metros de altura. Salí corriendo hacia Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, pensando que nos adentraríamos en el laberinto.

Pero cuando llegue a su lado el simplemente paso de largo el laberinto y camino hacia donde se hallaban un gran edificio con torres tan altas que parecían no tener fin.

-Creí que entraríamos en el laberinto.

Sasuke solo vacilo en sus pasos un segundo y luego siguió como si no hubiera hablado.

Enfurruñada por que me ignoro lo seguí con pasos apresurados adelantándolo rápidamente. Cuando estábamos a solo unos pasos de una puerta negra con adornos de oro, Sasuke hablo.

-Si quieres morir metete en el laberinto- sus palabras me dejaron paralizada.

Sasuke toco y la gran puerta fue abierta desde adentro, el entro rápidamente pero yo seguía paralizada. No entendía que quería decir, para que tendrían un laberinto que puede matar dentro de una escuela tan prestigiosa.

Aun con eso en mi cabeza lo seguí lentamente, al entrar al edificio me quede un poco fascinada por la gran combinación de salas que había ahí. Había un salón de baile, una piscina muy honda, una especie de lugar de entrenamiento en el que había diferentes tipos de armas, un comedor muy largo sobre el cual había una amplia variedad de cucharas, tenedores, platos y fuentes de comidas, y muchas mas. Esas salas fueron las que alcance a ver a través de las puertas abiertas pero todas estaban vacías.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo pude ver dos escaleras cada una en dirección contraria, Sasuke empezó a subir por las de la izquierda. Yo lo seguí de cerca, mientras caminábamos pasamos dos puertas, pero al llegar a la tercera Sasuke se detuvo y la abrió entrando rápidamente. Pude ver que solo había un corto pasillo y al final de este una puerta de ébano y una cerradura de oro. Sobre la puertas se leía " Tercera torre. Dormitorios sección A".

Sasuke toco la puerta y yo me acerque a el, suponía que aquí era donde viviría.

-¿Quien es?- preguntaron desde el interior y Sasuke pareció rodar los ojos.

-Traigo una la nueva inquilina.

Ante esto la puerta se abrí rápidamente y se asomo una hermosa muchacha con los ojos y cabello tan negros como la puerta, igual que Sasuke vestía de negro. Al ver a mi acompañante pego un chillido y abrazo a Sasuke.

-Sasuke que bien que vienes a visitarme- Sasuke solamente la abrazo un momento antes de separarse de ella.

Ella obviamente no me había visto y podía entender el por que Sasuke tenia una presencia muy fuerte, que hacia que al entrar a una habitación solo lo vieran a el. Al verlos juntos pude ver que eran muy parecidos por lo que supuse eran familiares, pero estaba muy oscuro por lo que podría equivocarme.

-Solo traje a la nueva inquilina, Akira- dijo con un tono que parecía… ¿Cálido?, no seguramente lo imagine.

\- ¿La nueva? – pregunto confusamente y fue cuando me miro sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

Pegando el mismo chillido que con Sasuke empujo a Sasuke y salto sobre mi abrazándome. Por poco y me caigo por el peso de Akira pero logre sostenerme. El abrazo de Akira era realmente cálido por lo no me incomodo demasiado, después de un momento se separo y agarro un mechón de mi cabello y se lo llevo a los ojos.

-Wow tienes el cabello rosa- Su rostro era la representación de la sorpresa y la alegría.

Su nombre le quedaba muy bien. Pronto se escucharon pasos y por la puerta salió una muchacha con el cabello rubio como ángel y largo hasta la cintura, probablemente lo tenia mas largo ya que lo tenia amarrado en una coleta. Tenia un fleco que escondía uno de sus ojos azules, vestía un hermoso vestido rosa que realzaba su pálida piel.

Cuando vio a Sasuke pego un chillido igual que Akira y rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches príncipe Sasuke- dijo con una pequeña voz, nada que ver con el anterior chillido.

-buenas noches Ino.

Ino parecía que Sasuke le había hecho un honor al saludarla.

Tras ella salieron otras dos muchachas, una tenia el cabello castaño agarrado en dos moños en su cabeza y los ojos de igual color, vestía de una manera muy masculina, con una camisa manga larga y un pantalón color vino, traía puestos unos hermosos zapatos de ballerina negros. Ella también hizo una reverencia pero mas pronunciada al ver a Sasuke.

-Tenten- Saludo Sasuke.

Sasuke asintio hacia la otra mucha la cual le regreso el gesto. Ella tenia el cabello negro y muy largo y sobre su cabeza reposaba una tiara muy hermosa, vestía un vestido lila que parecía bastante ostentoso y que combinaba con sus ojos de color plata.

Akira seguía viendo mi cabello con adoración. En un movimiento inesperado agarro mi mano y me metió en el dormitorio, si es que se le podía decir así ya que, parecía mas bien un pequeño castillo. Estábamos en un gran salón y desde aquí podía ver una lujosa cocina y un comedor igual de lujoso y en el media había una gran escalera que iba al segundo piso supuse.

-Ja se los dije.

Con una expresión satisfecha Akira miraba hacia atrás, donde todos habían entrado.

-Que nos dijisteis Akira- con una expresión resignada Ino esperaba que Akira hablara.

\- Que no lo ven tiene el cabello ROSA- Declaro y ante esto todas me miraron con los ojos abiertos y Sasuke con indiferencia- ven si existen las personas de cabello rosa.

Todos en aquella sala suspiraron y vieron a Akira como si fuera un caso perdido, y yo estaba sumamente confundida ya que no sabia de la que hablaba.

-Entonces si ella tiene el cabello rosa, y no como Tayuya que es rojo bajo, significa que eres Natsuki y alguien será Ryû y tendrán un gran amor que nada lo romperá- probablemente mi cara reflejaba la confusión ya que Sasuke soltó una risita burlona, las chicas parecían acostumbradas al parloteo de ella- y su amor superara todos los obstáculo tendrás un gran poder que podre destruirnos o salvarnos a todos.

Al terminar suspiro dramáticamente y se llevo las manos a la cara para hacer mas dramático su gesto. Las chicas al ver que Akira había terminado de hablar se acercaron a mi.

-Akira, ven necesitó hablar contigo.

Dijo Sasuke a lo que Akira se separo de mi y fue hacia Sasuke que había salido al pasillo.

-Mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka- se presento la rubia - ellas es Hinata Hyuga- señalo a la ojiperla y ella me sonrió por lo que yo también le sonreí- y esta de aquí es Tenten Ama.

Tenten me abrazo por lo que yo también la abrace.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sakura Haruno.

-Vamos te mostraremos tu nueva habitación- exclamo alegremente Ino casi parecía Akira solo que con menos energía.

Ante lo dicho todas asintieron por lo que yo también lo hice.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras me parecio escuchar un sollozo proveniente de la puerta por lo que rápidamente baje las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Tenten que era la que subía por delante de mi-

-Voy a ver algo- dije apresurándome hacia la puerta pero lo que escuche me dejo helada.

-Escúchame Akira te lo voy a repetir no quiero que le hables a esa plebeya- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Un dolor me atravesó el corazón ante lo dicho por Sasuke y Akira volvió a sollozar quedamente.

-Pero yo le quiero hablar- exclamo entre suspiros- por que no podría hacerlo.

-Por que no es de nuestro nivel- declaro Sasuke.

La ira se apodero de mi por lo que Sasuke había dicho así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta y le espete:

-¿Y cual seria su nivel?.

Sasuke solo alzo una ceja y me miro fríamente, Akira solo volteo a verme con el dolor reflejado en su mirada. Eso me impacto profundamente ya que el no poderme hablar la afectaba tanto.

-Una princesa claramente- Declaro Sasuke.

-Ahh, una princesa- dije lentamente como saboreando la palabra, Sasuke solo asintio- Si no me equivocó Tenten no es una princesa.

Akira asintio a lo que dije, Sasuke solo me miraba en silencio.

-Y creo que Ino tampoco lo es.

-Y eso me importa, exactamente ¿Por qué?- dijo burlonamente.

-Por que parece que no le prohibiste hablarles a ellas también ¿Por qué?- le regrese la pregunta.

Sasuke me miro un momento antes de darse media vuelta y salir de aquel oscuro pasillo.

-As lo que quieras, Akira- dijo justo antes de azotar la puerta.

Akira se abalanzó sobre mi riendo y yo solo la abrace. Por alguna razón la mirada que me dio Sasuke antes de irse prometía venganza y eso me aterro un poco.

Al voltearnos para entrar ahí estaban Ino, Hinata y Tenten viéndonos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo espero sus review.

El lunes entro a la escuela por lo que tal ves no suba el capitulo rapido.

Ah y Akira significa: que sera brillante y alegre en japonés


	5. Sombra misteriosa y una broma muy pesada

Aun abraza de Akira la euforia por haberle ganado a Sasuke iba desapareciendo rápidamente, dejándome una sensación de que había hecho algo terriblemente mal. Akira ignorando la repentina tensión que se apodero de mi seguía chillando de alegría, un momento después me soltó para entrar a los dormitorios tarareando una canción.

Dándole una ultima mirada a la puerta, por donde había salido Sasuke hace un momento, me voltee hacia la puerta de los dormitorios donde Tenten e Ino me miraban con incredulidad, mientras que Hinata miraba hacia la puerta del pasillo con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

Sin entender que pasaba me acerque a ellas lentamente, pero parecían estar en una especie de trance hasta que Akira, en los dormitorios, tiro algo que hizo un gran estruendo. Tenten fue la que reacciono mas rápido y con una gran habilidad entro rápidamente a los dormitorios seguida de Ino, Hinata solo me miro un momento antes de entrar atrás de las chicas.

Rápidamente decidí seguirlas pero una sombra que alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo hizo que me paralizara del terror, la sombra se acerco a la puerta y la cerro, dejando el pasillo con la luz del atardecer, que no era mucha ya que estaba nublado, no sin antes ver su silueta la cual era claramente de un hombre.

El pasillo en penumbras me pareció terriblemente ideal para que el hombre no revelara su identidad, perdida como estaba en mis pensamientos no vi cuando el se puso justo frente a mi hasta que una de sus manos agarrón un mechón de cabello rosa.

-Eres mas interesante de lo que imagine – dijo el hombre, mientras se llevaba el mechón a la nariz inhalo profundamente antes de soltar mi cabello- Cereza, irónicamente ese es el olor perfecto para ti.

Confundida lo oí reírse sarcásticamente antes de que se dirigiera a la ventana que había en frente de mi, cuando lo vi abrir la ventana supe que se iría dejando con muchas preguntas sin contestar.

-E-Espera- tartamudee mientras me acercaba a el- ¿Quién eres?.

Solo atisbe un poco de su sonrisa antes de que se aventara por la ventana, con un grito estrangula corrí hacia la ventana y al asomarme no pude ver absolutamente nada. Consternada pensé en que le diría a la Tsunade cuando viera el cadáver de el hombre justo bajo esta ventana.

 _Lo sabrás en su momento, Cerezo_.

Al escuchar esas palabras, que fueron susurradas en mi oído, sonreí un poco sabiendo que el hombre estaba bien. También una gran carga se retiro de mis hombros ya que no estaba volviéndome loca, no me sorprendía tanto que el tuviera poderes extráñanos ya que ,según mi mama todos los reyes y sus descendientes tenían algún tipo de magia, de hecho nuestro rey tenia el poder de ver el pasado y su primera esposa el futuro.

Al oír que me llamaban cerré la venta y le corrí las cortinas, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta no vi cuando el viento movió las cortinas de una ventana cerrada.

Entre a los dormitorios y rapidamente la opulencia de allí me Sorprendió otra vez. Ino y Tenten estaban en la cocina recogiendo los trozos de algo roto, mientras que Hinata lavaba la mano de Akira, la cual parecía herida. Me acerque rápidamente a Hinata por si necesitaba mi ayuda, pero al llegar ya había terminado de vendar la mano de Akira, con un suspiro fui con Ino y Tenten y las ayude a recoger los trozos de unas copas rota.

Para cuando acabamos Ino estaba sin aliento, lo cual era compresible si era una noble, y Tenten parecía acostumbrada a limpiar por lo cual no daba signos de cansancio. Con un suspiro de Ino tiranos los vidrios en una especie de hoyo que había en la pared, la cual al parecer estaba conectada con un basurero, a través de un pasadizo; o eso fue lo que me dijo Tenten cuando pregunté.

-Vamos chicas Hinata y Akira seguro están en los dormitorios- dijo Ino mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsa.

Tenten y yo seguimos a Ino escaleras arriba, al llegar al segundo piso me di cuenta que era un pasillo con seis puertas, tres en el de la derecha y tres en el de la izquierda, y solo una estaba abierta. Ino se dirigió a la segunda puerta de la derecha y entro seguida de nosotras.

Aun sin estar acostumbrada a los lujos que tenia esta escuela me maraville profundamente al ver el cuarto; justo frente a la puerta había un gran ventanal con un balcón, el cual tenia una mesa de vidrio y 4 sillas a su alrededor, del lado izquierdo del ventanal había una puerta cerrada, y en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama con dosel y 4 cortinas de sabanas que la cubrían, el respaldo de la cama daba contra la pared y justo a un lado había otra puerta cerrada. Frente a la cama había un tocador con los mas diversos paquetes que pudieran haber. Ino se sentó en la silla de la habitación, la cual estaba girada hacia la cama donde Hinata y Akira estaban sentadas. Tente antes de agarrar uno de las sillas que había en una pared cerro el ventanal junto con las cortinas, raro fue lo que pensé.

Al sentir mi mirada Tenten busco quien la observaba y al ver que era yo alzo una de sus cejas y traslado dos sillas al lado de Ino.

-No queremos que alguien oiga nuestra conversación- respondió Tenten ante la pregunta escrita en mi rostro.

Sin saber por que era tan importante que nadie nos oyera me senté en silla que estaba vacía, justo en medio de Ino y Tenten. Ellas tenían la preocupación grabada en el rostro mientras observaban a Hinata y Akira, la primera miraba ausentemente al vacío y la segunda estaba mortalmente pálida. Sin saber que ocurría me removí en mi asiento incómodamente esperando que alguien me digiera que estaba sucediendo. Al notar mi incomodidad Ino empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió Akira?.

Akira se sobresalto y volteo a mirarla, sorprendentemente una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-Fue Karin estoy segura.

Las chicas dieron un suspiro resignado y la comprensión se deslizo por sus rostros, pero yo aun no sabia que ocurría.

-Bueno esta ya fue mas allá de una broma- Tenten tenia una expresión decidida en rostro- si quiere guerra, guerra obtendrá.

Ante sus palabras Ino y Akira chillaron de alegría y se lanzaron hacia Tenten mientras repetían una y otra vez Gracias, al voltear a ver a Hinata vi que sonreía, viendo mi oportunidad para saber que estaba sucediendo camine hacia ella y me senté en la cama junto a ellas.

-¿De que están hablando?

Hinata sorprendida volteo a verme, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que le hable, con una sorprendente timidez empezó a hablar.

-Akira es hermana de Sasuke.

-Alto ¿Qué?.

Como acostumbras a que la interrumpieran Hinata simplemente me ignoro y continuó.

-Akira y Sasuke son hermanos, aunque parezca sorprendente- eso si era realmente sorprendente- y Sasuke es por mucho el mas popular en la escuela, por lo que Akira es como una especie de acceso a Sasuke. Por eso muchas chicas se acercan a Akira para acercarse a Sasuke.

Entendía lo que quería decir Hinata, Sasuke era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, y podía entender que Akira fuera una especie de conexión con el, pero lo que no entendía es por que estaba relacionado con lo sucedido abajo. Hinata pareció entenderme y me explico.

-Akira odia que la utilicen y por eso hace que Sasuke desprecie a esas chicas, todas esas chicas odian a Akira ya que les quita su oportunidad con Sasuke, pero ninguna había hecho nada hasta que llego Karin- no sabia quien era Karin pero presentía que no iba a caerme mal, Hinata suspiro audiblemente antes de seguir hablando- Karin entro aquí el año pasado y rapidamente puso sus ojos en Sasuke y como las demás quiso usar a Akira para acercarse pero, como ya te dije, Akira hace que Sasuke las desprecie. Pero a Sasuke si le gusto Karin.

Inexplicablemente sus palabras causaron unas punzadas en mi corazón, cuando reconocí lo que era la incredulidad se apodero de mi. Increíblemente estaba teniendo celos de la tal Karin y no quería sentir celos por una persona tan arrogante.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo que sucedió en la cocina?.

Ante mi pregunta Hinata dejo de ver a las chicas, las cuales habían calmado a Akira, y volteo a verme.

Suspirando continuo con el relato. – Karin obtuvo y sigue obteniendo la atención de Sasuke pero no ha olvidad lo que Akira intento hacer y empezó a vengarse, al principio solo eran pequeñas bromas como esconder sus bolso o la tarea, pero últimamente ha hecho cosas mas fuertes. Ya viste lo que paso y estoy segura que uso a Shion.

¿Y quien es Shion? – le pregunte intentando ignorar los celos que habían vuelto a nacer con la mención de Karin.

-Es una sacerdotisa con el poder de la telekinesia y con la ayuda de Karin, que posee el poder de el reconocimiento, pudo ver que Akira estaba sola e hizo que Shion explotara algo. Pero como te diste cuenta le hizo daño, y los últimos ataques le hacen mucho daño y creo que Karin no descansara hasta que Akira se humille ante ella o muera.

Con la comprensión deslizándose por mi cuerpo, el terror se asentó también. Al voltear a ver a las chicas las vi platicando amenamente y no podía entender como es que estaban tan a gusto cuando hace cinco minutos habían atentado contra Akira.

* * *

Isa Dreyar tu comentario me sirvió mucho para saber como es que la gente ve mi fic, y creo que tienes toda la razón. En primer lugar es mi primer fic por lo que no creo que tenga una buena escritura y tratare de mejorarla, en segundo tu comentario me abrió los ojos y ya no escribiré por comentarios si no por el placer de hacerlo y ver como mi idea va tomando forma. Y creo que iré quitando tanto el misterio para que no te confundas tu comentario y el de Diva-akira me subieron mucho el animo. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
